narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rinnegan
uznawany jest za najsilniejszy spośród Naruto rozdział 373, strona 2. Charakteryzuje się falistym wzorem na oczach, z jasnofioletowymi tęczówkami i twardówkami. Przeszłość thumb|left|190px|Rinnegan Nagato. Było podziwiane jako zdolne do opanowanie wszelkich ninjutsu.Naruto rozdział 425, strona 9 Powiadano, że do świata pełnego nieładu zostanie zesłana osoba z niebios, która stanie się "Bogiem Stworzenia", która uspokoi świat lub "Niszczycielem", która zredukuje wszystko do nicości."Naruto" Trzeci Databook, strona 313 Pozwala użytkownikowi korzystać z Techniki Sześciu Ścieżek. Pierwszą osobą, która posiadła Rinnegana był Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Z powodu mitycznego statusu Mędrca, wielu ludzi wierzyło, że Rinnegan był tylko legendą lub mutacją.Naruto rozdział 462, strona 11 Ponieważ oryginalnie Rinnegan był używany przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek to poprzez połączenie czakry jego synów Asury i Indry może doprowadzić kogoś do przebudzenia tego dōjutsu. Zostało to udowodnione, gdy Madara Uchiha obudził Rinnegan poprzez wszczepienie komórek Hashiramy Senju w swoje ciało, jednak dōjutsu przebudziło się dopiero pod koniec jego życia. W pewnym momencie przeszczepił swoje oczy Nagato - młodemu chłopcu z linii Senju. Odkąd dano go Nagato przez Madare, Obito Uchiha, jako partner i podający się za Madare, uważa, że jest on uprawniony do zabrania Rinnegana z ciała Nagato po jego śmierci. Wszczepia sobie go w lewy oczodół, zastępując Sharingan, który poświęcił. Kiedy Madara Uchiha został wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego by walczyć z Sojuszem Shinobi, Madara po raz kolejny zyskał dostęp do tego dōjutsu; jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan mógł się przekształcić w Rinnegan wedle jego woli. Na podstawie danych zebranych na przestrzeni lat, Orochimaru i Kabuto Yakushi wysnuli teorię, że skoro Sharingan pochodzi od Rinnegana, możliwe było zmienić to dōjutsu w Rinnegana w ramach "naturalnej ewolucji". Wspiera to fakt, że podtrzymuje swoje Susanoo mając aktywowany Rinnegan. Po wskrzeszeniu, Nagato również zachował Rinnegan. Jednak po ożywieniu Madary, ten nie posiadał swojego Rinnegana gdyż umarł bez oczu. Czarny Zetsu próbował odzyskać oko Obito, gdy Biały Zetsu udał się tam gdzie ukryte było ciało Nagato i odzyskał oko, które przekazał Madarze. Po otrzymaniu połowy mocy Hagoromo, lewe oko Sasuke przekształcone zostało w to co Madara nazywa Rinneganem. Dōjutsu ma typowe okręgi, ale również ma tomoe przez co przypomina trzecie oko Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki i pojedyncze oko Shinju.Naruto rozdział 673, strony 15-16 Umiejętności Ten kto używa Rinnegana uzyskuje dostęp do wielu umiejętności. Posiadacz tych oczu ma potencjał, aby całkowicie opanować wszystkie pięć podstawowych natur czakry, które stanowią podstawę ninjutsu. Może także odszyfrować tablicę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek w wyższym stopniu niż Sharniganem i Mangakyō Sharinganem. Rinnegen pozwala użytkownikowi na przyzwanie i kontrolowanie Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. thumb|190px|Nagato używa [[Rikudō no Jutsu|Techniki Sześciu Ścieżek.]] Jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych technik Rinnegana jest Technika Sześciu Ścieżek, która umożliwia używanie wielu technik zwanych Ścieżkami. Ścieżka Zwierząt może przyzywać wiele różnych stworzeń. Ścieżka Naraka może przyzywać Króla Piekieł, który może zostać użyty do przesłuchań lub napraw. Ścieżka Preta może absorbować każde ninjutsu oparte na czakrze. Ścieżka Asura pozwala użytkownikowi zmienić się w mechaniczną zbroję i używać różnych zbroi. Ścieżka Ludzi pozwala na czytanie w myślach, jednakże kosztem życia przesłuchiwanego. Ścieżka Devy pozwala na przyciąganie i odpychanie celów. Ostatecznie użytkownikowi przyznano Zewnętrzną Ścieżkę znaną jako siódma Ścieżka. Daje ona użytkownikowi kontrolę nad życiem i śmiercią. Może być używana do kontrolowania ogoniastych bestii w sposób podobny do Sharingana i Uwolnienia Drrewna dzięki łańcuchom czakry. Zewnętrzna Ścieżka udziela także wspólnego pola widzenia pomiędzy użytkownika, wezwane stworzenia i Sześć Ścieżek Bólu, co daje wiele punktów widzenia i wyklucza wszystkie martwe punkty. Dzięki temu,we wszystkich oczach widoczny jest Rinnegan. thumb|190px|left|Sześć Ścieżek Bólu Nagato. Gdy został okaleczony przez Hanzō, Nagato opracował Sześć Ścieżek Bólu, gdzie użył Rinnegana i odbiorników czakry na świeżo zabitych ciałach by służyły jako jego rozszerzenie. W ten sposób Nagato dzieli pole widzenia każdego ciała jednocześnie, koordynując nimi z niezwykle precyzyjnym planowaniem. Nagato może również przekazać jednemu ciału jedną z Technik Sześciu Ścieżek. Obito Uchiha również użył tej techniki choć użył do tego wskrzeszonych jinchūriki. U nich zastosowano w oczach sharingan i rinnegan w taki sam sposób jak u Obito oraz miał panowanie nad Ogoniastymi Bestiami tymczasowo zapieczętowanymi w nich. Jednak Obito nie użył żadnej z Technik Sześciu Ścieżek. Sam w sobie Rinnegan daje użytkownikowi zobaczyć czakrę, oraz ukryte bariery, takie jak ta otaczająca Konohagakure. W przeciwieństwie do Sharingana czy Byakugana, nie wydaje się być w stanie zobaczyć przepływu czakry w osobie fizycznej, jak pokazano, gdy Naruto przekształcił swoje klony w gruz, a Nagato nie był w stanie ich zobaczyć. Co więcej pole widzenia Rinnegana może być łatwo zablokowane przez rzeczy, takie jak bomby dymne lub chmura pyłu, jak pokazano, gdy Naruto przygotował różne sztuczki aby pokonać Nagato. Podczas gdy uprawnienia Rinnegana pozostają nienaruszone po wszczepieniu go do innej osoby, lecz tylko Madara wykazał możliwość powrócenia z Rinnegana do Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Ciekawostki [[Plik:Pierwsza inscenizacja Rinnegana.png|thumb|right|190px|Pierwsze odwzorowanie Rinnegana w anime. Było to przed 80 odcinkiem Shippūden.]] * W anime, Rinnegan był przedstawiony jako wielobarwny w swoim pierwszym występie. Gdy pokolorowana ilustracja Rinnegana w mandze została wydana, poprawiono to. * W 203 odcinku Naruto: Shippūden, zostaje pokazana sylwetka Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Tam, Rinnegan Mędrca jest pokazany czerwony zamiast swojego zwyczajnego koloru. * jest japońskim terminem dla Samsary, cyklu reinkarnacji lub odrodzenia w licznych indyjskich religiach. Odbija się to w imionach wszystkich Sześciu Ścieżek Paina, które dzielą nazwy ze sfer reinkarnacji Samsary. Źródła